La Bella y La Bestia
by fate.izumi
Summary: Vivio se muere de ganas por ir a ver "La era del Hielo 3" en 3-D pero, Nanoha se niega, es entonces cuando la idea de la comandante Hayate Yagami se deja oír. Un fic con un toque de humor xD


"**La Bella y la Bestia"**

**Por: Fate-Izumi**

"¡Nanoha-mamá!" – Llamó la niña de cabellos rubios y ojos bicolor

"¡Vivio! ¿Qué sucede hija?" – Preguntó la madre un poco sorprendida al ver a su hija llegar de esa forma

"¡La Era del Hielo 3 está en 3-D! ¡¡Tenemos que verla!!" – Dijo con alegría

"Err… Vivio, verás, creo que por ahora es mejor que no te concentres en eso"

"Pero…"

"No hay _pero_ que valga Vi, ahora siéntate, Fate-mama no demora en llegar y he preparado un delicioso estofado"

La niña asintió lentamente y se dispuso a poner los cubiertos y vasos para la cena de esa noche

"Buenas noches, familia" – Entró con su característica pasividad la enforcer

"¡Fate-mama!" – Exclamó la niña corriendo a abrazar a su madre

"¡Hola Vi! – La cargó en sus brazos - ¿Cómo haz estado?"

"¡Muy bien! – Dijo alegre – Aunque…" La alegría se desvaneció de su rostro

"¿Qué paso Vi?" – Preguntó preocupada la enforcer

"Lo que pasa – Entró Nanoha – Es que la niña quiere ir al cine a ver una película en 3-D"

"Uhm – Pensó Fate - ¿Y por qué no se puede?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en Vivio

"¡No me desautorices!"

"Pero, no he hecho nada Nanoha"

"¡Sí lo estas haciendo!"

"Solo preguntaba…"

_**BAM**_

La puerta se abrió

"¡Quieren Callarse! – Exclamó Yagami - ¡Hay personas que necesitamos descansar!"

"Lo siento Hayate – Respondió la enforcer - lo que pasa es que…"

"Lo que pasa es que Fate me desautoriza"

"¿Y ahora por qué? – Preguntó con sorna la comandante - ¿No te dejó ver Porno por Internet? ¡Oh espera! Esa soy yo"

"¡Hayate! ¡Vivio está aquí!" – Exclamaron exaltadas las dos madres

"¡Hola Tía Hayate!" – Exclamó la niña

"¡Hola Vi! ¡Hey! ¿Qué comes?" – Preguntó curiosa Hayate

"No sé, es una de las comidas instantáneas de Nanoha-mama"

"¡Cuándo no! ¡Hace buenos postres! ¡Pero su comida es peor que la de Shamal!"

"¡Hey!" – Exclamó la instructora

"¿De verdad es instantánea?" – Preguntó preocupada Fate

"¡No! – Gritó Nanoha - Sólo el arroz… y las verduras… y el guiso…"

La enforcer palideció

Hayate estalló en risas

Y Nanoha, hizo pucheros

"Tía Hayate – Llamó la niña, haciendo que la aludida se secará las lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír – Nanoha-mama no quiere que vaya al cine ¿Por qué?"

"Pues, puede tener muchas razones, como por ejemplo, el que le caes mal, que no te quiere, quiere que tu vida sea un asco, no desea que seas feliz, quiere quitarte tu infancia, y cosas relacionadas con eso"

Fate estaba desmayada del susto

Nanoha tenía a Raising Heart en mano

Vivio escuchaba atentamente

Y Hayate, continuaba con la lista

"¡No es eso!" – Se defendió Nanoha

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?" – Preguntó Hayate

"Simplemente, no quiero que se mal acostumbre a que lo tenga todo"

"¡Es una niña!" – Exclamó Hayate

"¡Y tú una fastidiosa!"

"¡Pero Vivio sólo quiere distraerse un rato!" – Continuó Hayate

Hubo silencio

"Creo saber como solucionar esto" – Dijo Hayate

"¿Cómo?" – Preguntaron las madres

"¡Cuéntenle un cuento!"

"¿Un cuento?" – Preguntaron juntas tanto las madres como la hija

"Ajá, verán como lo solucionan, yo por mi parte – avanzó hacia la puerta – voy a comprar pizza ¡Ahí se ven!"

Después de que Hayate se fuera, Nanoha y Fate empezaron a preguntarse que cuento sería bueno para Vivio.

"Opino que Blancanieves tiene muchos enanos, y son pervertidos"

"Nanoha, tú y tus malos pensamientos"

"¡Dime tú entonces por qué demonios la siguen para todos lados!"

"Es verdad lo que dice Hayate – Dijo mirándola preocupada – no haz tenido infancia"

Nanoha estaba a punto de lanzar un Starlight Breaker cuando una pantalla se abrió

"¡No dije eso! Dije que Nanoha le quitará la infancia a Vivio"

La pantalla desapareció

"¿Viste? Dijo eso"

"Nanoha, ¿Cómo es que Hayate sabe lo que estábamos hablando?"

"Uhmm, no lo sé, por que tampoco sé por que toda la sección sabe que ayer tuvimos sexo"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Al caso, dime tú, un cuento"

La enforcer tomó aire

"Uhm… ¿Qué te parece…? ¡La Bella y La Bestia!"

"¡Genial! ¡Yo la cuento!"

"Está bien"

"Pero la versión de _Walt Disney_"

"¿Qué? Na-Na-Nanoha"

"¡Cállate! – Exclamó - ¡Vivio! – Llamó a su hija que estaba cenando de lo más tranquila ignorando a sus madres - ¡Ven vamos a contarte un cuento!"

"No hables en plural, lo harás tú" – Murmuró Fate

"Yo digo lo que quiero"

"Pero, ¿Esto no se parece a la historia de las vaqueras que nos hizo Kida Luna?"

"¡No! Kida fue original, lo que contaremos es una historia copiada ¡Sin imaginación!"

"¡Si dejarás de ser tan amargada!"

"Shh, ahí viene" – Respondió Nanoha

Vivio se recostó en las piernas de su mamá Fate, mientras que su mamá Nanoha se acomodaba en el sofá que estaba frente a ellas

"¿Y bien?" – Preguntó la niña

"Vi, te contaremos, sobre La Bella y la Bestia…"

* * *

En un Palacio vivía una princesa, ella era egoísta y tenía un genio súper malo

* * *

"¡Hey Nanoha!" – Exclamó Fate

"¡Estoy en medido de la historia!"

"¿Cómo se llamaba la princesa? ¿Nanoha? ¡Jajaja!"

Cuando Fate dijo eso Vivio estalló en risas con ella

"Ja-Ja – Dijo en mofa Nanoha – No, su nombre era Fate"

Fate y Vivio pararon de reir, luego Vivio volvió a mirar a Fate y estalló en risas, Nanoha sonrió y prosiguió

* * *

Un día de lluvia una anciana tocó la puerta de su precioso Castillo, ella le pidió asilo a cambio de una rosa, la princesa se negó y la botó lejos de allí, la anciana se molestó, y se transformó en su verdadera forma ¡Una maga!

La princesa trató de pedir perdón, pero fue en vano, la maga convirtió a la princesa en una bestia, horrible, y también a todo su castillo, y los que habitaban en él, todo había sido hechizado, luego de tal maleficio, la maga sacó la rosa que le iba a dar a cambio si le daba asilo, y uso esa rosa para hechizarla y castigar a la princesa, y le dijo: "Si no encuentras el verdadero amor hasta que caiga el último pétalo de ésta rosa, la maldición nunca se romperá…"

Los años pasaban y el alma de la princesa se iba haciendo más turbia y cada día perdía las esperanzas de encontrar el verdadero amor…

* * *

"¡Qué deprimente!" – Exclamó Hayate con las pizzas en mano

"¡Entra y cállate!" – Gritó Nanoha

* * *

Había una jovencita, hija de un científico, a la que todos consideraban que era la chica más extraña de todo el pueblo, le gustaba leer y era muy amable con todos.

* * *

"¡Hey! ¿No es Fate?" – Preguntó Hayate con la boca llena de pizza

"¡No!" – Exclamó Nanoha

"Yo soy la bestia…" – Dijo Fate desanimada

"¡JAJAJA! ¡CAMBIARON DE PAPEL!" – Rió Hayate

"¡Qué te calles!"

* * *

Todo el mundo no sólo estaba admirado de su belleza y su inteligencia, sino también de su gran bondad, esa chica se llamaba Nanoha

* * *

"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO DIJE! ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!"

"¡QUE TE CALLES!"

* * *

Y como toda persona bella, siempre hay un patán que la sigue, en este caso, estaba el gran cazador del pueblo, era ágil, muy guapo, pero le faltaba materia gris, su nombre era…

* * *

"¡Yuuno!" – Exclamaron Fate y Hayate

"¡Sí! Pero ¡CALLENSE!"

* * *

Este muchacho la afanaba mucho, siempre le pedía que se case con ella, sin embargo ella se negaba

"¡Nanoha! ¡Serás mi mujer!"

"En tus sueños Yuuno" – Respondía todos los días

"Pero Nanoha, ¿No quieres ir conmigo? ¡Vamos a ver mis trofeos!"

"Err, no gracias Yuuno, tengo que ayudar a mi padre, se va de viaje y necesita mi ayuda"

"¿Quién? ¿Shiro? ¡Pero si está loco!"

"¡Mi padre no está loco!"

"¡Jajaja!"

Nanoha se dio la media vuelta e ignoró las risas de los demás

* * *

"Oye pero, en al versión de _Walt Disney_, Gastón tiene un ayudante un enanito, creo que el también actuó como uno de los siete enanos pero, ¡Hay no sé!"

"Cierto lo que dice Hayate – Apoyó Fate – Además el papa de Bella todavía no programaba su viaje"

"¡CALLENSE! Esta es MI versión así que se callan"

Fate y Hayate intercambiaron miradas, mientras que Vivio seguía más confundida que nunca

* * *

"¡Papá!"

"¡Hija!"

"¿Cómo te fue en el pueblo?"

"¡Me fue genial! ¡Gracias! ¿A que hora viajas padre?"

"Dentro de un par de minutos"

"¡Ganarás la feria! ¡Ya verás papá!"

El invento del padre de Nanoha era una maquina que podía cortar los troncos para la leña

"¡Eso espero hija!"

"Aunque no ganes ¡Para mí tú eres el mejor!"

Nanoha abrazó su padre y éste le respondió de la misma forma

"Hija ¿Podrías prestarme a Raising Heart?"

"¡Claro! Acabo de alimentarla ya está lista para el viaje"

"¡Jaja, ¡Te quiero hija!"

"¡Y yo a ti papá!"

* * *

"¿Raising Heart es un caballo?" – Preguntó Fate

"Yegua" – Respondió Nanoha

"¿¡Y dices que no tiene nada que ver con el cuento de Kida!?"

"¡Oh cállate quieres!"

* * *

Nanoha y su padre se despidieron, ella alzaba su mano en símbolo de despedida mientras los veía alejarse. Continuaron avanzando hasta adentrarse a las profundidades del bosque, fue así como se perdieron, trataron de encontrar el camino, sin embargo fueron interceptados por unos lobos salvajes, Raising Heart se empezó a balancear mucho, haciendo que el viejo inventor cayera en seco al suelo, Raising Heart galopó muy rápido perdiéndose en la maleza del bosque, por otra parte, Shiro, el padre de Nanoha, corrió, tratando de escapar de los lobos, llegando así a las puertas de un enorme castillo, sin dudarlo dos veces, ingresó en él, protegiéndose de los animales salvajes que lo miraban como la cena de esa noche, temblando de frío el inventor empezó a llamar a las personas del castillo, pidiendo ayuda…

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?"

No había respuesta

"Estoy perdido, y no tengo un lugar donde refugiarme ¿Hola?"

En uno de los Stands estaba un reloj y un candelabro de tres velas, los cuales como por arte de magia empezaron a conversar entre ellos

"¡Necesita ayuda!" – Le dijo el candelabro al reloj

"¡Pero Hayate! ¡No podemos acoger a nadie! ¡No sin el permiso del amo!"

"¡Signum! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Vamos a darle asilo a este pobre anciano!"

* * *

"¿¡Soy un maldito candelabro!?"

"Una palabra más, y olvídate de tu vida Hayate"

"Ok..." – Respondió temblando la comandante

* * *

"¿Hola?" – Volvió a preguntar al escuchar esas voces

"¡Monsieur! ¡Por aquí!"

"¿Hola?" – Volteó a buscar a la voz

"¡Aquí!"

"¿Eh?"

Continuó buscando hasta que se tropezó con el candelabro

"¡Buenas noches!"

"¡Wha!" – Gimió Kendo asustado

"¡No se asuste señor!"

"¡E-Es que nunca había visto a un candelabro hablar!"

"¡Señorita Hayate – Entró Signum - ¡Esto es inaceptable, además…!"

"¡Wow! – Exclamó Shiro - ¡Un reloj que habla!"

"¡Wo-wo- ¡Bájeme! – Exclamó asustada Signum al ver que el inventor la estaba levantando - ¡Qué me baje!"

"¡Wha! ¡Lo siento!"

Después de las respectivas presentaciones Hayate llevó al invitado a la sala de estar, allí le envió a algunos otros empleados del castillos, los cuales también eran utensilios, entre ellos llegó la tetera Karim, la niñera de Vivio, una pequeña tacita.

"¿Desea una taza de Té?" – Preguntó Karim

"¡Con gusto!" – Respondió Shiro

"¡Jaja, hace cosquillas!" – Exclamó Vivio entre risas

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, hubo silencio en la sala, todos empezaron a temblar, estaba allí, había llegado, la bestia, lo único que se podía ver eran sus grandes colmillos y sus brillantes ojos rojos, el viejo chilló del susto.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" – Bramó molesta la bestia

"Me-me- me perdí en bosque"

"¡¡¡NO ERES BIENVENIDO!!!"

"Yo-yo"

"¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Haz venido a ver a la bestia? ¿¡No es así!?"

"Yo-Yo, solo bu-buscaba un refugio"

"¡¡¡Tendrás tu refugio!!!"

La bestia levanto al buen hombre y lo encerró en uno de los calabozos del castillo, los empleados que estaban allí miraron con tristeza y temor tanto al inventor como a la bestia…

* * *

"¿No van a decir nada?" – Preguntó Nanoha incrédula

"¡¡¡Sigue, sigue!!!" – Exclamó el trío

Nanoha sonrió y continuó con la historia

* * *

La puerta de la casa de Nanoha se hizo sonar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yuuno, quien la estaba obligando a casarse, sin embargo ella continuó negándose, y fue así como Yuuno terminó en un charco junto con los cerdos.

* * *

"¿Por qué siempre soy el malo?" – Preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes

"¡¡Yuuno!!" – Exclamó el trío de nuevo

"¿Hace cuánto que estás allí?" – Preguntó Nanoha

"No hace mucho" – Respondió

"Ahora te callas, continuaré" – Dijo Nanoha

El rubio se sentó en el piso, mientras que el trío comía pizza

* * *

Nanoha salió al campo abierto a admirar el paisaje y de pronto llego Raising Heart, muy asustada.

"¡Raising Heart! ¿Y mi papá? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¡Llévame con él!!"

Nanoha se montó en Raising Heart y está la llevo al castillo donde había perdido a su padre, una vez ahí dentro, empezaría la aventura de Nanoha…

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? Estoy buscando a mi padre" – Preguntaba la joven

Mientras tanto Hayate y Signum discutían el hecho de haberle dado refugio al anciano, hasta que oyeron los llamados de Nanoha, ambas se sorprendieron e imaginaron que era la hija del inventor, por lo que empezaron a hacer sonidos que la guiaron hasta el calabozo en donde estaba su padre.

"¿Nanoha?"

"¡Papá! ¿Quién te hizo esto?" – Preguntó asustada

"¡Huye Nanoha! ¡¡Huye!!"

"¡No sin ti papá!"

De pronto La Bestia apareció

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!?" – Preguntó molesta

"¡¡Sólo vine por mi padre!!"

"¡Él es mi prisionero!"

"¡Pero, se está enfermando aquí!"

"¡No me interesa!"

"¡Nanoha!, vete hija" – Decía el anciano

"Por favor, suelta a mi padre"

"¿¡Por qué debería hacerlo!?"

"¡Por favor! ¡¡Haré lo que sea!!"

"¿Lo que… sea?" – Dijo más calmada

"Sí"

"¡No Nanoha!" – Gritaba su padre

"Debe haber un modo… ¡Ya sé! ¡Yo pasaré a ser tu prisionera! A cambio… ¡¡Sueltas a mi padre!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡NO NANOHA!!!!!"

"¿Harías eso?" – Preguntó incrédula la bestia

Luego de un lapso de tiempo prudencial…

"Sí, lo haré"

"Pero… deberás quedarte para siempre…"

Nanoha dudo un momento, sin embargo la salud de su padre estaba en juego, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, acepto.

"¡No Nanoha! ¡¡No sabes lo que haces!!"

Nanoha no podía ver el rostro de la bestia, es más, ¡Ni siquiera sabía que no era una persona! Por eso, al ver la desesperación de su padre, le hizo una petición a la bestia.

"Déjame… ver tu rostro…"

Al salir a la luz, Nanoha la vio, vio a la bestia, una criatura de unos 4 metros, su pelaje era dorado, un dorado hermoso, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía colmillos grandes y una vestimenta azul toda desordenada, su imagen inspiraba terror, mucho terror.

"¡Nanoha! ¡¡No!!"

"Está bien… me quedaré…"

"¡Hecho!" – Exclamo la bestia

"¡¡Nanoha!! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!"

"¡Espera!" – Exclamó Nanoha

"¡¡Llévenlo de vuelta al pueblo!!"

"¡Espera!" – Continuó

Nanoha lloró y lloró, no pudo ni siquiera despedirse de su padre. La bestia volvió al calabozo en donde se encontraba Nanoha, justo antes de llegar, Hayate se interpuso en su camino.

"Verás Fate, ya que tenemos una invitada te parece bien si pues, le das ¿Una habitación?"

"Está bien"

"¡Genial! ¡Haré los preparativos!"

La Bestia continuó su camino hasta el calabozo.

"Acompáñame"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Qué me acompañes! ¡¡Te llevare a tu habitación!!"

"¿Habitación?"

"¡¡¿¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí??!!"

"No, pero…"

"¡¡Entonces sígueme!!"

Nanoha se paró y siguió a la bestia, un poco temerosa y con frió, caminó detrás de ella.

"Fate, pst"

"¿Qué quieres Hayate?"

"Dile algo amable"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¡No sé!"

"Err… El castillo es como tu casa, puedes estar en todos lados menos en el ala oeste"

"¿Qué hay en el ala oeste?"

"¡¡ESTA PROHIBIDA!!"

Luego de un minuto de silencio, llegaron a la habitación

"Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a mis empleados, ellos te lo darán"

Hubo sólo silencio

"¡Hey rubiecita! ¡Invítala a cenar!" – Le dijo Hayate en el oído

"¡Vas a cenar conmigo! ¡¡Es una orden!!" – Exclamó la bestia, mientras cerraba la puerta

Nanoha lloró una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, creyó que estaba sola más no era así, al poco rato llego Karim, junto con Vivio, le sirvieron té y luego le preguntaron que se pondría para la cena.

"¡Oh yo sé!" – Exclamó el ropero

"¿¡Eh!?"

Nanoha estaba sorprendida

"¡¡Shamal!! Asustas a la invitada" – Dijo Karim

"No iré" – Dijo Nanoha tomando la atención de los allí presentes

"¿Cómo que no irás?"

"Eso, no iré a cenar"

* * *

"¿Soy un ropero?" – Preguntó Shamal

"Shh, está interesante el cuento" – Dijo Signum

"¿¡Por qué están en mi casa!?" – Exclamó Nanoha

"¡¡Sigue!! ¡¡Sigue!!" – Dijeron todas, incluyendo a Yuuno

* * *

Mientras tanto, cuando el padre llego al pueblo, trató de alarmar a la gente y pedirles ayuda, para salvar a Nanoha, sin embargo, lo tomaron de loco, fue allí cuando Yuuno tuvo una idea…

"Nanoha haría cualquier cosa por su padre, si lo meto al manicomio, se casaría conmigo para sacarlo de allí…"

Volviendo al castillo, Nanoha nunca llegó a cenar, e hizo que la bestia se molestará, sin embargo, la joven se moría de hambre, y aprovechando la oscuridad, bajó hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer, sin embargo, los empleados la trataron mucho mejor que a su propia ama, brindándole un festín de comida, luego Hayate y Signum le ofrecieron un paseo por el palacio, sin embargo, Nanoha sentía la curiosidad de entrar al ala oeste, hizo que Hayate y Signum se distrajeran, y aprovechó para entrar a la sala prohibida, cuando llegó al lugar encontró que todo era un caos total, sin embargo, puso su atención en una pintura, era el retrato de una joven de ojos borgoña, el retrato estaba hecho trizas, trató de unirlo, pero una luz atrajo su atención, era una rosa, cuyos pétalos iban cayendo, hipnotizada por la belleza de la rosa empezó a acercarse y cuando iba a tocarla apareció la bestia, protegiendo aquella rosa.

"¿¡Por qué has venido aquí!?"

"Perdón…"

"Te dije que nunca vinieras ¡AQUÍ!"

"No creí que fuera malo"

"¡¿Te das cuenta lo que pudiste ocasionar?!"

"¡Lo siento!"

"¡¡Fuera!! ¡¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!!!"

Mientras Nanoha corría hacia la salida, Fate se lamentaba el haberle gritado, así que salió a buscarla, y llego en buen momento, por que unos lobos la habían rodeado, con un rugido atrajo la atención de los lobos quienes empezaron a atacarla, sin embargo ella hacía lo posible por proteger a Nanoha, luego de una dura batalla, los lobos se asustaron y se fueron. Cansada, La Bestia cayó, Nanoha no sabía si irse o quedarse, sin embargo ella decidió quedarse junto con La Bestia, y la llevo al castillo. Todos los empleados se reunieron, Nanoha estaba tratando de curarle una de las heridas más profundas a Fate, era algo sorprendente…

"No te muevas…" - Decía tratando de curarle una herida con un pañuelo remojado en agua y alcohol

"¡¡GAH!! ¡Eso duele!" – Exclamó Fate

"¡Si te quedaras quieta no te dolería!"

"Si no te hubieras escapado no la tendría"

"¡¡Si no me hubieras asustado no habría escapado!!"

"Y tú err… ¡No debiste ir al ala Oeste!" – Respondió sonriente

"¡Y tú deberías controlar tu mal genio!"

Fate no respondió solo se calló y dejo a Nanoha continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Tranquila… Sólo… dolerá un poco"

"Uhm…"

El silencio apareció, sin embargo éste silencio era un silencio hermoso, el cual hacía saltar al corazón de alegría.

"Emm… Gracias por… salvar mi vida…"

Fate se sorprendió

"No fue nada…"

* * *

"¡Uwa! ¡Qué lindas!" – Exclamó Shamal emocionada

"¡¡Shhhh!!" – Hicieron las demás

"Ok, entonces…"

* * *

Los días pasaron y Nanoha y Fate se iban haciendo más amigas, paseaban, jugaban, leían, cenaban, era una hermosa amistad, que poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en algo más…

"¿Tenemos que preparar todo para esta noche?" – Preguntó Signum con fastidio

"Pues sí, ¡Hoy es el gran día!" – Respondió Hayate

Los empleados empezaron a trabajar muy duro ése día, el salón de baile lo dejaron impecable, prepararon una hermosa, romántica y gran velada, sólo para Fate y Nanoha.

"¡Fate! Debes estar presentable, ¡Muy presentable!" – Exclamó Hayate mientras ayudaba a escogerle la ropa a Fate

"Espero que todo salga bien hoy…"

"Recuerda que… ¡Hoy le tienes que decir lo que sientes por ella!"

"¡Sí! ¿Sí? ¡No!"

"¡Oh vamos Fate!"

"Es que…"

Las puertas se abrieron

"Nanoha, ya está lista" – Dijo Signum

Nanoha salió con un hermoso vestido rosa, el cual resaltaba con su hermosa figura, por otro lado, Fate salió con su traje azul de decoraciones doradas, y…

* * *

"Oye, Nanoha"

"¿Qué quieres ahora Fate?"

"Pues, que yo sepa, el vestido de Bella era dorado y el de La Bestia era…"

"¡¡Es mi historia!!"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" – Dijo Hayate

* * *

Bailaron toda la noche, Nanoha se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Fate, y eso hizo que se ponga un poco nerviosa, las miradas de ambas chicas no era la misma, ambas se miraban con mucho cariño, no, me equivoco, era más que cariño, era amor, Fate llevó a Nanoha al balcón en donde le declararía sus sentimientos, sin embargo…

"¿Sucede algo Nanoha? ¿Te incomoda algo?"

"En lo absoluto Fate, sólo es… que extraño a mi padre, quisiera verlo por una sola vez…"

Fate se puso pensativa, luego recordó el espejo mágico que ella tenía.

"Puedes verlo, ven, sígueme"

Nanoha siguió a Fate hasta el antes prohibida ala Oeste, de donde sacó a Bardiche, un espejo mágico que mostraba cualquier persona que desees ver. Nanoha al ver a su padre se preocupo, éste se encontraba enfermo, ella tenía que ir a cuidarlo.

"Mi padre está enfermo y sólo"

Fate tenía que escoger, entre hacerla feliz o volver a ser humana…

"Entonces… Debes ir con él"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres libre Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan…"

Nanoha abrazó a Fate y le agradeció, se cambió de vestimenta y fue en busca de su padre, por otra parte Fate estaba destrozada, sin embargo, había hecho lo correcto, dejarla ir era lo mejor…

Los empleados entraron en shock cuando se enteraron que Fate había hecho eso, sin embargo Vivio aprovechó el tiempo y se metió en el bolso de Nanoha.

El padre de Nanoha estaba en medio de la nieve, enfermo, Nanoha lo recogió y lo llevo a su hogar, él se sorprendió de verla y ella le dijo que La Bestia en realidad era una buena persona, que ella era, alguien muy importante para ella, de repente Vivio salió de la bolsa de Nanoha ella se alegró y saludo al anciano, sin embargo, la puerta empezó a sonar, era la gente del pueblo, estaban a punto de llevarse al padre de Nanoha al manicomio.

"¡Mi padre no está loco!"

"Nanoha, si te casas conmigo, podemos sacar a tu padre de allí"

"¡Eso jamás Yuuno!"

"Tú padre se portaba como un lunático, hablaba de una bestia y de sus grandes colmillos"

"¡Pero es cierto!"

"¿Qué?"

Nanoha sacó a Bardiche

"¡Muestrame a Fate!"

En el espejo se reflejo Fate, una Fate muy deprimida, Nanoha miraba con mucho cariño el espejo, Yuuno se molestó e incentivó a la gente a atacar a Fate, Nanoha trató de interponerse, sin éxito alguno, Yuuno encerró a Nanoha y a su padre en un sótano, Vivio vio una máquina ¡Era la máquina para hacer leña del anciano!" presiono todos los botones y jaló todas las palancas, a toda velocidad se acercó y rompió la puerta del sótano, Nanoha y su padre salieron, tomaron a Raising Heart y cabalgaron al castillo.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo había una batalla entre los empleados y los pueblerinos, los empleados se lucieron, logrando asustar a todos, excepto a Yuuno quien había corrido al ala oeste a atacar a Fate, ella estaba muy deprimida no le importaba si la mataban o no, hasta que el grito de la persona que ella amaba se hizo escuchar.

"¡No!"

"Nanoha…"

Fate se levanto y esquivo los golpes de Yuuno, él continuó su ataque sin embargo, Fate tomó control de la situación.

"¡Perdóname! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Te lo ruego!"

Fate se tranquilizó

"¡Haré lo que quieras!"

Fate lo bajó al piso

"Sólo vete" – Fueron las frías palabras de Fate

"Fate-chan…"

"Nanoha…"

Fate se habría paso hacia Nanoha, cuando de las sombras apareció Yuuno atacando por detrás, le atravesó la espalda a Fate, ella rugió del dolor, sin embargo al empezar a balancearse, hizo que Yuuno perdiera el equilibrio, y cayó al precipicio, Nanoha trató de sostener a Fate, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para ponerla en el balcón, sin embargo Fate estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

"Haz… regresado…"

"Por supuesto Fate, no quería que… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Es culpa mía! Si hubiera llegado antes…Te pondrás bien, estamos juntos ahora, todo saldrá bien…¡Ya verás!"

"Al menos… Pude verte… Una vez más…" – Dijo Fate mientras acariciaba el rostro de Nanoha, antes de…

"¡No! Por favor ¡No me abandones!"

Los empleados lloraban, el cielo lloraba, pero quien más sufría, era Nanoha…

"Te amo…"

Justo en ése momento el último pétalo de la rosa cayó, Hayate, Karim y Signum miraban con tristeza, pero, de pronto, luces de diferentes colores empezaron a caer del cielo, todos miraban asombrados, el cuerpo de Fate se elevó, sus garras se convirtieron en manos, sus patas en piernas, su pelaje desapareció, y apareció un rostro, el rostro de una joven, ella, era rubia. Nanoha se sorprendió al ver a esa persona, esa chica poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie, se examinó a sí misma, asombrada volteó a ver a Nanoha, ella estaba estupefacta.

"Nanoha, soy yo" – Dijo la joven

Nanoha examinó el rostro de la joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos color borgoña, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta

"¡Sí! Eres tú" – Respondió

Entre caricias, apareció el primer beso, el cual rompió la maldición, haciendo que un candelabro se convirtiera en una joven de mediano tamaño y cabello castaño, un reloj en una mujer de largo cabello rosa y una tetera en una joven alta de ojos azules y cabello rubio, luego apareciendo por la puerta, entraba la pequeña tacita, que se había convertido en una niña rubia de ojos bicolor, uno rojo y otro verde. Luego de tal milagro la relación entre Nanoha y Fate se materializó, empezando con una gran fiesta entre los empleados y el padre de Nanoha, las dos enamoradas bailaban por la pista de baile, felices de estar juntas, felices de haber encontrado al verdadero amor…

**Fin**

* * *

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAA" – Lloraba Hayate

"POR DIOS NANOHA ME HAZ HECHO LLORAR" – Gritaba Shamal

"¡¡Que hermosa historia Takamachi!!" – Exclamaba Signum

"¡¡¡Nanoha-mama eso fue mejor que ver una película!!!"

"Nyahaha, gracias Vivio"

"Y lo mejor de todo – Fate tomó a Nanoha por la cintura – Es que estamos tu y yo"

"Awww, mi Fate-chan" – Dijo Nanoha

"¡Genial! ¡¡Gracias Nanoha!! ¡¡Gracias Fate!! ¡¡¡ME MALOGARON EL DIA!!!" – Exclamó Hayate

"¿Eh?" – Dijo la pareja

"¡¡¡QUE NOS IMPORTA SU VIDA!!!" – Gritó Shamal

"¡¡¡¡TENDRE PESADILLAS!!!!" – Continuó Signum

"Oigan ¿Y Yuuno?" – Preguntó Fate

"Ahh, lo mande por más pizza, si lo atropelló un auto, ya no es mi culpa" – Dijo Hayate

"¡¡Hayate!!" – Exclamó Nanoha

"¡Nanoha-mama! – Llamó Vivio – Muchas gracias, me he divertido mucho hoy, espero oír otra historia"

"¡Claro Vi! ¿La bella durmiente? ¡Qué Hayate sea la bruja!"

"¡¡Hey!!" – Exclamó Hayate

"Jajaja, otro día Nanoha-mama, tengo cosas que hacer"

"¡¡¡Jajaja!!! ¡¡Buena Vivio!!" – Exclamo Hayate

"Demonios…" Dijo Nanoha

"¡Hey volví con la pizza!"

"¡¡PUDRETE!!"

**_Fin (:_**

**Notas del autor**

Tal y como dije, no es algo original, por que si fuera original sería no sé, un cuento inventado por mí xD

¡Bueh! Este fic va dedicado a las personas amantes de MSLN y de las películas clásicas de Walt Disney (: espero no ser la única, por eso preferí subir un fic ^^

En los próximos días estaré subiendo las actualizaciones de mis otros fics (:

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Cuidense!

Gracias por leer (:

Pd. Lamento mucho mi ausencia T_T


End file.
